Setting
Introduction Welcome to Lamorak, an archipelago made of a giant island the size of Kanto and Johto put together with many smaller islands around it. Once upon a time the only common fauna were Pokémon hailing from Hoenn and Unova (and a few evolutionary lines from Sinnoh), but with trainers moving in and out and breeding the Pokémon they brought, nowadays you can find mostly any species if you know where to look. Small towns are incredibly more common than big cities, and transportation is mostly done by walking or riding on bicycles (or Pokémon) instead of using large vehicles due to the high density of trees in most areas. The main island tends to have a warm-to-tropical climate, while the smaller islands are… a bit more unique. You see, no one really knows why, but those islands can have climates that are drastically different from each other, especially the ones further away from the main island that can only be reached by 3-4 days on boat; we’re talking about perpetual blizzard islands and active volcano islands here. Some say it’s because of ocean currents, some say it’s because of special Pokémon that live there, and others just shrug and go on with their lives not needing an explanation. Like most other regions, Lamorak has its own Pokémon League. Common Buildings The most common buildings are the Pokémon Centers, which are in any place with more than a few houses (and sometimes by themselves on long roads). Trainers can use their services for free; this includes healing their team, getting free food for themselves and their Pokémon, and being able to stay the night (blankets must be returned the following day). Like in Unova, all Centers have a Poké Mart on the first floor to the right, and the type of items for sale depend on the number of badges the customer has. Usually there are at least two people manning the Centers, one behind the main counter and one for the Mart - small towns sometimes have only one person in charge of both, though. Any named place will also have the typical everyday buildings like clothing stores, grocery malls, etc. Eighteen different locations around the continent and its islands have a Pokémon Gym. Gyms in all locations look the same, with the roof and the sign being the color of the type the Gym specializes in, the Poké Ball on the sign always being white. Going through the glass double doors leads to a small, simple well-lit room with brown walls and two gray statues of the Gym symbol flanking the entrance. On the base of each statue is a screen with a small keyboard under it, reading "Certified Trainers" with the numbers 1 to 5 under the text. Selecting a number will show a list of the trainers that have beat that level since the current Gym Leader started, in reverse chronological order so the last challengers appear on top. A wooden door located on the side opposite the entrance connects the room to the true interior of the building, where the battle is held. The Gym Leaders have complete power to customize the interior area, and it tends to be a reflection of their personalities and the type they train. Fifteen different locations around the continents and its islands have Contest Halls. These locations sometimes, but not always, overlap with the Gyms. Locations Kusba Village A small village in the relative middle of Lamorak's main island. Wooden houses and dirt roads seem to be the theme, only broken by the two biggest buildings; the Pokémon Center and the local Gym. Trees grow at regular intervals on the sides of the roads, benches under them. Only some humans and Pokémon tend to be out unless something interesting is happening, giving the town a quiet and relaxing air. It's surrounded by forest on all sides, with only dirt roads and some old signs to show the way in and out - it's easy to find common berries around the forest though, so that's a plus. There's an unnamed lake a little to the North, where people like to rent boats and go fishing. The village connects with three main routes: Route 87 goes to the east, Route 88 goes to the north and towards the lake, and Route 89 goes to the west. All three routes go through the forest. Pokémon that can be found here include those who live in forests or fresh water. Vertia Town A town to the west of Kusba, located at the base of a mountain too small to have an official name, commonly referred simply as Vertia Mountain. Most buildings are made of brick of various shades of brown and grey, blending in with the area around. Right on the edge of town is the local Gym, which also serves as an entrance to the digging site that spans part of the mountain and the caves that litter it. There are three white labs around the digging site, only accessible through the Gym too. The town connects with two main routes: Route 89 goes to the east and through the forest, and Route 90 goes to the northwest and around the mountain. Pokémon that can be found here include those who live in forests, mountains, or caves. Lifferoad Village A village to the southwest of Taismog. Your typical small village that serves as a rest stop for trainers, not even big enough to have its own Gym. Comprised mostly of farmers, and one can see the typical farm Pokémon everywhere. Houses and most buildings are made of wood and have a rustic yet welcoming feel. Surrounded by plains, with a few ponds here and there. Pokémon that can be found here include those who live in plains or ponds, and Pokémon who wouldn't be out of place in a farm. Fastfall City One of the only cities in Lamorak, and so big that the entrances have free maps of it so tourists don't get lost. It's a very central place, with skyscrapers everywhere and shops of mostly anything one could expect to find, and looks very much like a hybrid between Lumiose and Castelia. Crowds line the paved streets, along with Pokémon and cars, and there are red marks around some of the windows on some first and second floor. The Gym is located right in front of one of the skyscrapers, across a huge Contest Hall. The city is surrounded by forests, and the south forest gets snow in particularly cold weather. Pokémon that can be found here include those who live in the city. Taismog Town A town to the north of Vertia, famous for the quality of their drinks. It's has a thick forest that leads to a swamp to the east, the rest of the sides being plains. The buildings have a classical vibe to them, with a lot of open space around so trainers and their Pokémon can enjoy a drink out in the sun. The Gym is located right at the end of a street full with all kinds of shops, next to an establishment called The Serpent's Fang or The Serpent for short, owned by the local Gym Leader. Pokémon that can be found here include those who live in plains, forests, or swamps. Alqind City Home of Lamorak's Normal Gym and the only coastal city in the continent. Known for its ferries and planes to other regions, and the continent's main point of contact to the rest of the world. The city with the biggest and most varied volume of merchandise due to all the travelers bringing items in and out. Naverst Town A big town located next to the Naverst Desert, best known for having the biggest Fire Department in the continent. Firefighters answer calls from mostly anywhere else, them and their supplies being teleported to the necessary locations via Kadabra. The Chief Firefighter is the local Gym Leader. Rainspear Island An island to the northeast of Lamorak, home to the League building. Challengers that have all 18 badges of the correct levels must head here and contact the assistants in the main building, who will check each badge. The small number of Trainers who actually finish trekking all over the continent collecting badges means the E4 have lots of free time to wander around pursuing their respective interests; hence, instead of an inmediate battle, the assistant is given a date and time that are at least a week away to allow the E4 and Champion to finish whatever they were doing and head back. The challenge occurs right there on Rainspear Island. The E4 are equally strong, so the challenger can choose the order of the battles. If they defeat the E4, they can go against the Champion. Neither the challenger nor the E4/Champion may use any items (like Potions) in the middle of the battle. However, items may be used between battles.Category:Main Category:Lamorak